Skittle Prince & Rainbow Head
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: After a late night wanting of skittles and a chance encounter with the B.O.D can Matt really keep the two 'Odd Fireflies' away from B.O.D like he has done with the rest? Can he stop the two 'Odd Fireflies' from being hurt? Or will they simply 'fly out on their own' and manage to find new friends and maybe new realationships they never new could happen? Only time will tell. STC


**Waking up and looking over at the two sleeping Hardy's Shannon shook his head. Now normally at 3 in the morning Jeff would be up with him to go get skittles but alas we wasn't. Shannon screwed his face up and darted out of the room and down the corridor turning right and spotted his prize..The vending machine. Now as hurt from his continually destroyment by Punk he was going to get those skittles and eat. Rummerging around in his pockets he found two quarts and a dollar. Smiling at this it meant he could have two packets. Putting the two quarters in he then tried to put the dollar in but the 'evil thang' spat it back out. Kicking the machine Shannon started arguing with it.**

_'Yer evil thang give me SKITTLES NOW!'_

**Suddenly Shannon stopped kicking the machine and turned as a chuckle caught his sleepy ears attention.**

_'You know kid, the machine can't hear you.'_

**Shannon's eyes then grew as there stood in front of him Mark Calloway stood laughing at him.**

_'Oh err...hi there...'_

_'Turn the dollar over kid.'_

**Shannon surprisingly did as he was told and much to the delight of the little blonde punk the evil thang accepted it. Looking into the machine he made out the number.**

_'C9'_

**Pressing the buttons the machine's metal twirled but stopped before letting the skittles drop. Shannon's face screwed up as he kicked the machine relentlessly and hit it hard with his fist.**

_'GIVE ME SKITTLES!'_

**He continued to hit the machine as it continued to hold his skittles. Before he gave up and slumped to the floor in front of it causing one Undertaker to laugh.**

_'So your going to just sit there?'_

_'Yep.'_

_'All night?'_

_'Yep.'_

_'For some skittles?'_

_'Yep.'_

_'My god you are weirder than Jeff.'_

_'Yep.'_

**At this point however a sleepy Glen appeared and stood next to Undertaker.**

_'What the?'_

_'Skittle Prince is sitting there waiting for the rainbow to fall.'_

_'O...kay but why are you?'_

_'Came out to get a drink then stopped and watched Skittle Prince here have a fight with the 'evil thang' as he keeps calling it.'_

_'He fought with a machine?'_

_'Yep.'_

**Glen couldn't help but laugh at this, as Shannon had stretched his legs out and began to kick the machine some more causing the two brothers to laugh.**

_'Skittle Prince you won't get them by kicking the machine.'_

_'I will.'_

**At this point Jeff appeared as his eyes grew, he went and sat on Shannon's legs to stop him kicking the machine.**

_'No hurty my Skittle maker.'_

_'Oh god here we go.'_

**The two brothers sat back and watched the next scene happen in front of their eyes.**

_'It won't give me my skittles.'_

_'Did you press button?'_

_'Yes and it still has my money.'_

_'WAIT!'_

**Getting up off the floor wincing in pain he picked Shannon up and pressed the code again C9...Again the metal moved but did not allow the skittles to leave the machine and in an instant both carolina boys were punching and kicking the machine.**

_'EVIL SKITTLE HOLDER!'_

_'GIVE ME SKITTLES!'_

_'Do we help um?'_

_'Suppose.'_

**The two brothers whisper to one another before walking either side of the machine and hit it once. Causing the machine to eventually give Shannon his packets of skittles. The two carolina boys shouted YAY before grabbing the skittles and running back to their room...The brothers followed them and watched as the two then looked at one another before slumping in front of the door.**

_'You boys forgot your keys again didn't You?'_

_'Yep.'_

_'Your going to sit there all night?'_

**The boys ripped open their skittles and popped two yellow ones in their mouths.**

_'Yep.'_

_'Wanna come sleep on our sofas?'_

_'Nope.'_

_'Suit yourselves.'_

_'We shall.'_

**The two brothers then shrugged before walking back to their room laughing at how odd the two carolina boys were.**

* * *

**The next day Matt awoke to find his brothers were not on their bed.**

_'Fuck sake.'_

**Getting up and shoving his hair in a pony tail getting dressed he then opened the door and looked down at the sudden weight on his feet before laughing. There lay his two brothers sound asleep with skittles in their hand.**

_'Oi you freaks get up your arses.'_

**Jeff looks up through sleepy eyes and nudges Shannon to wake up who looks up at Matt.**

_'YAY finally.'_

**The two friends then dart in the room and into bed curling up under the cover. Matt turns to look at them shaking his head.**

_'Boys we have to go to the arena.'_

_'NOOOOOO!'_

**...**

* * *

**After an hour of arguing all the boys left the hotel and hurried over to the arena. Now ready for tonight's show they all enter the locker room only to be stared down. Jeff and Shannon fly over to the other side and slump to the floor before curling up in an attempt to get some sleep, as Matt walks over and sits near to them keeping a watchful eye on them knowing full well that the guys of the locker room ALL thought them to look 'sweet like candy' and all wanting to get with one or both of the two odd ones. Everyone however suddenly went back to what they were doing when B.O.D walked in and over to the odd ones. Sitting down they chuckled.**

_'Skittle Prince and Rainbow Head get your lazy arses up.'_

**Looking up from their curled position the two screwed up their faces.**

_'What the fuck you want?'_

_'Feisty ain't we today Skittle Prince?'_

_'Shan Ban shuttit before they end up killing us.'_

_'Argh Rainbow Head we won't do that.'_

_'What the fuck you want with them two?'_

**Glen and Mark looked up to see a very annoyed older Hardy watching them like a hawk with dagger eyes.**

_'We just wanted to see if they actually got any sleep after last's nights argument.'_

_'Yeah and their fight.'_

**Matt's eyes grew.**

_'Please tell me you didn't.'_

_'Why you think they have bruises on their knuckles?'_

_'See you two more than likely tonight at the fighting place.'_

**The B.O.D got up laughing as they walked off.**

_'Only if we get money tonight.'_

_'If not we will give ya money you two odd fireflies.'_

**This got the two friends into a fit of giggles as everyone watched Matt's face get redder. B.O.D then leave the locker room. Matt turns to the boys, as everyone backs away they knew they could look but go nowhere near the two with Matt about. All of them began thinking what they hell happened?**

_'You two are to STAY in the hotel tonight and NOT leave to see them you got it?'_

_'But Matty...'_

_'Shuttit Shannon or we three will be on the next flight home. Nobody is touching you boys.'_

_'But...'_

_'NO BUTS!'_

_'Ok.'_

**The two boys look down on the floor before going back to sleep as Matt sat back down and kept a watchful eye on them both knowing he had to be extra careful now B.O.D wanted to be near them.**


End file.
